


Angel Food or Devil's Food Cake

by LoliAshi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, dumb au, i love crime dramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliAshi/pseuds/LoliAshi
Summary: Reiji is a detective in love with a cafe owner. But when a theif starts to cause trouble in town, reiji's heart just might be stolen.





	Angel Food or Devil's Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hrnnnnngh. I'm sorry I don't upadate and just keep producing tiny widdle fics. I wrote this at work and finished it at the airport. REIJI CAMUS IS A GOOD SHIP AND I LOVE THEM.

“Freeze!”  
   
Reiji yelled out in desperation in between pants. Oddly enough, the other man froze, one foot mounted on the building’s rails, the other still on the rooftop. Reiji had finally caught him, had finally caught the notorious thief known as Majestic Spade. Still a little in shock that his command had actually stopped the criminal, Reiji took a moment to catch his breath. He had chased the other man up ten flights of stairs and was suffering now that the adrenaline from the chase had worn off. Either he forgot how to breathe, or he was in worse shape than he remembered. He unfortunately recognized the truth of the latter.  From the opposite side of the rooftop he heard a chuckle.  
Majestic Spade turned before him, revealing his face for the first time in the years that Reiji had pursued him. The thief had stolen not only precious artifact that night, but also the detective’s (still hard to catch) breath. The other man’s skin was an alabaster compared to the dark obsidian of his clothing. His hair a beautiful platinum. Every feature from his artistically sculpted face to his perfectly proportioned body was absolutely stunning, but the one thing Reiji found most mesmerizing were his eyes.  Beautiful blue, like frozen ponds, but behind the layer of ice Reiji could see a fiery passion. Their eyes locked, and for a moment Reiji wished he’d never have to look away again. The other spoke, breaking the spell his eyes had cast over Reiji.  
“Good job, Mr. Detective.” Reiji shivered. His deep baritone voice was hauntingly seductive. If he hadn’t already, Reiji could have developed a van addiction to the other man’s voice. He continued. “You almost caught me this time around,” he stepped down from the railing. Their roles seemed to reverse as the other man approached glacially. His icy eyes freezing Reiji from the inside out. Reiji shivered again. In fact, he couldn’t stop shivering. And despite it being the middle of summer, he could see puffs of his breath with every exhalation. Without realizing it, the man was already upon him, his touch cold beyond belief. “But this time around,” he whispered by Reiji’s ear, resulting in a different kind of shiver. “You’ll be the one to freeze.” Confused at first, Reiji turned to look at the other man, but in attempting to do so, he realized he couldn’t move at all. His eyes widened in panic, which resulted in another laugh from the thief. With an astonishing amount of grace, the taller man bent his face and pressed a frostbitten kiss to the detective’s forehead.  
He soon broke away and ran back to the railing, climbing it once more. “Oh, as another reward for getting this close, I’ll give you a hint.” He turned on the rails, back facing the edge of the building. “Diamonds.” With that he leaned back, falling from his perch, a smirk plastered on his face. As soon as he was out of sight, Reiji found himself moving. He sprinted for the tower’s edge, nearly falling off it as well in his rush to futilely attempt to save the other. He peered down, praying that some miracle occurred and the other man was somehow safe. To his surprise, he did not see the man’s body hit the ground. He didn’t see his body at all. The thief had once again vanished into thin air. Overwhelmed by relief, Reiji found himself sinking down, legs finally giving out in exhaustion. Tonight had been wild, and he’d probably never be able to forget about it. Especially, he gingerly touched his forehead. He’d never forget that kiss.  
   
_________________________________-  
   
“Syo-tan! It was so exhausting!” Reiji whined loudly, resulting in a grimace from his younger partner. “Reiji can’t you be a little quieter? You’re disturbing everyone.” Syo whispered angrily, gesturing to the other customers who quickly looked away when they were mentioned. “But…” “No buts!” Syo interrupted, he wasn’t paid enough to deal with Reiji’s complaining. “Anyway,” he continued, not giving the other the chance to butt in again. “I really wish I had been there. Maybe if there had been two of us we would’ve finally caught him.” His fist hit the countertop lightly. Reiji smiled sadly at his partner. While Reiji wanted to catch Majestic Spade, he wasn’t quite as invested in it as Syo was. He gently put a hand on the other’s shoulder, a reassuring gesture for when words weren’t enough.  
“Hey Syo-tan. How did your date last night go?” Reiji quipped, hoping a change of subject might help cheer his colleague up. The other’s face went pink and he slapped Reiji’s hand away. “It’s…it’s none of your business.” He stammered. Reiji smiled evilly as he began to further poke at Syo. “That good, huh? Man, I wish I was that lucky.” He punched Syo’s shoulder, nearly knocking the younger man out of his seat. Syo balanced himself and with a deadly glare retorted. “Then why don’t you ask him out already? He’s right there.” He jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. Reiji froze, cheeks turning red as his own weakness was exposed. He grabbed Syo’s shirt and tugged him close. “Listen, grown-ups don’t have the liberty to just ask someone out like you youngsters do.” He whispered. He released his grip and sunk back to his own seat. “Besides Camus is pretty popular, there’s no way he’d-“  
“No way I’d what?” Reiji’s heart stopped. He whipped around, finding the café’s owner standing on the other side of the counter. Reiji dissolved into a hopeless stammering mess in front of the object of his affection. Taking pity on the senior officer, Syo cut in, attempting to salvage even a little bit of the other’s reputation. “He was saying he didn’t think you’d know anything about Majestic Spade. You see, I thought you might’ve heard something since your café is popular.” The owner looked at them doubtfully, but seemingly deciding he would let them hide what they tried so hard to lie about it, he relented. Reiji had finally found his composure, and he stared dreamily at the taller man.  His crème hair neatly wrapped into a bun, his eyes a beautiful soft blue like the sky on a sunny day. Reiji sighed happily as he watched his spectacles slide down his perfect nose as he refilled their coffee. Syo rolled his eyes at his partner. He turned away, searching for an escape route through his coffee mug. As Reiji continued to stare in a state of enchantment, he barely noticed as the owner set a plate of scones in between the two officers. “Unfortunately I haven’t heard anything about that thief except for what’s in the newspapers.” He pushed his glasses back into place as he played their game. “If I do hear anything, I’ll let you guys know right away. In the meantime, have these scones as a treat for almost catching him. Hopefully next time my gift will be a celebratory one.” Reiji almost needed to shield his eyes from the dazzling smile that was being directed his way. He felt tears percolating in the edges of his eyes. “Owner!” He jumped up snatching the other man’s hand with both of his own. “Thank you! We’ll do our best! We promise!” The other man smiled wholesomely while simultaneously looking exasperated.  
Caught up in the moment, Reiji hadn’t realized he was holding his crush’s hand. Once he did, he quickly pulled himself away before his own palms began to sweat. He paused for a moment lingering in the memory of how Camus’ hand felt in his. Camus’ beautiful, long, slender, cold hands. Suddenly it struck Reiji. He glanced worriedly at the man behind the counter, then to his partner who looked equally annoyed and embarrassed. “Owner,” He began, broaching the subject carefully. “Your hands are freezing.” The memory of the night before was still very vivid in his mind. And the one thing he remembered the most was how absolutely chilling the thief had been. Literally.  He stared down at his hand, and nervously looked up to the café owner.  
He’d noticed similarities before, but he never wanted to put them together. Camus was sweet and angelic, just one smile from him could soften the hardest of hearts. In comparison, Majestic Spade’s glare could freeze someone in fear in an instant. He was cold and demonic. It’d be like comparing powdered sugar to powdered snow. Similar in looks, but worlds apart. At least, that’s what he hoped, because he knew he’d never be getting that date if he had to arrest the other. Despite his hope and his potential date, he was a detective and he needed answers. Reiji's stare wavered slightly, not wanting to believe his hunch as the other stared back at him. Camus seemed to be taken aback by the detective's insinuation, his smile faltering for a second and a chilly glare forming before like it had never even happened, he was back to his gentle self. "I have low blood pressure." He stated nonchalantly. "And the air conditioner is broken so it's always freezing in the shop." His smile brightened as if to blind the others. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some muffins in the oven that need to come out." He turned on his toes and disappeared behind the kitchen doors, leaving the two detectives in shock.  
"I've....never seen Camus act like that." Syo whispered. "It was kinda unsettling." Reiji didn't answer at first, his mind whirling and connecting dots. There was no concrete evidence, but that tiny crack...was it enough to go off of? He ponded, biting his nail mindlessly as the other tried to get his attention. He glanced over to Syo. He was fully aware that his partner had no finesse when it came to matters like this. If he was correct and the owner was Majestic Spade they'd need evidence. And if Syo scared the suspect they'd never get any. A goofy grin appeared as he looked to the other. "Nah, Syo-tan. We just pried into a personal matter a little too much. I'd act just the same in that situation." He felt guilty for keeping his partner in the dark, but he needed to get proof. No matter what it cost. "Hey, do you think I should ask for that date?"


End file.
